Locked in
by nourann
Summary: Il savait qu'il le méritait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était comme ça, mais... c'était l'enfer. Attention: mort d'un personnage ! TRAD.


Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà, cette fois-ci avec la traduction d'une fic que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, et qui m'a vraiment touché. L'histoire originale a été écrite par Wuchel1, elle est disponible ici: s/9635773/1/Locked-In

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction. L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas non plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! J'attends (ainsi que Wuchel1) vos avis !^^

bref, allons-y ! bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure** : Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais je pense que je ne peux plus le nier. J'en veux vraiment à notre duo de choc.  
Je n'écris pas de slash - je suis totalement bromance - et mes intentions étaient de décrire la forte amitié qui, je crois, a grandi entre Finch et Reese, mais je suppose que si vous plissez un peu les yeux et avez tendance à lire entre les lignes...  
Cette histoire a été inspirée par un vieil épisode de The X-Files - Saison 9, Episode 4 "4-D".

 **Attention: MORT D'UN PERSONNAGE**

* * *

 **IMMOBILISÉ**

Harold Finch avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il était monté au dernier étage de cet immeuble de bureaux quelconque au cours des quatre derniers mois. Il regarda les portes en métal brillant, le bourdonnement de l'ascenseur était un bruit de fond familier maintenant. La cabine s'arrêta dans une secousse et les portes s'ouvrirent en glissant avec un léger _ding_ , révélant un couloir vide. Harold savait qu'il lui faudrait exactement 127 pas pour aller des portes de l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, en passant devant l'ancienne salle de repos transformée en salle des infirmières, jusqu'au dernier bureau à droite. Il fit un pas sur le tapis bleu foncé et usé, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant dans un cliquetis derrière lui.

1er pas.

Seules quelques personnes sélectionnées possédaient une clé pour accéder à l'étage supérieur et d'après la montre de Harold, la relève s'était effectuée il y avait environ une heure. Personne d'autre, à part lui, ne devrait marcher sur le tapis à cet étage ce soir.

Il passa devant la porte ouverte de la salle des infirmières, retournant le sourire amical qu'il reçut des deux femmes derrière leurs bureaux. Les graphiques et les notes de l'équipe précédente étaient étalés sur les bureaux, mais Harold savait qu'elles l'attendaient. Il savait aussi que Jolène gardait toujours un roman à portée de main dans cette chose énorme qu'elle appelait un sac à main, et que Rachel voulait gagner le prochain niveau d' _Angry Birds_ sur son téléphone portable. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elles étaient parmi les meilleures dans leur travail et prenaient ce qu'elles faisaient au sérieux. Mais habituellement, leur patient ne les dérangeait pas beaucoup.

63ème pas.

Finch ne savait pas pourquoi il avait toujours involontairement compté ses pas vers la chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il redoutait ce qui se trouvait derrière cette dernière porte à droite. Ou peut-être que si ?

Il avait boité dans ce couloir, était passé tant de fois à côté des simples portes brunes, que maintenant il pouvait appeler par son nom pratiquement chaque tache fanée sur la moquette, chaque fissure de la peinture sur le mur.

127ème pas.

Harold n'eut pas à regarder pour savoir qu'il avait atteint sa destination. La dernière porte sur la droite. Il n'avait jamais été à l'intérieur de l'une des autres chambres.

Son côté paranoïaque avait mis en place un large éventail d'alarmes il y avait quelque temps. Il savait que ses visites dans ce bâtiment, à cet étage, et dans cette chambre, s'étaient transformées en une habitude. Prévisible et risquée. Mais il était hors de question - peu importe à quel point il redoutait ces derniers 127 pas - qu'il reste à l'écart.

Finch prit une profonde respiration, la retint pendant quelques secondes et expira en tendant la main pour atteindre la poignée. Un autre rituel qu'il avait acquis au fil des mois.

La chambre de l'autre côté de la porte était baignée dans la lueur rose pâle du soleil levant sur New York. En fait, elle avait l'air assez jolie.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Harold s'avança à l'intérieur, ses yeux errant sur les équipements - maintenant - trop familiers, vérifiant compulsivement les moniteurs. Continuant plus loin et plus bas, ses yeux se connectèrent avec les globes bleu pâle le dévisageant depuis l'extrémité relevée du lit d'hôpital.

Harold sourit, "Bonjour, M. Reese."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Harold n'en attendait pas. Les yeux de John se fermèrent et se rouvrirent lentement en réponse au salut de Finch. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Les yeux de John suivirent son mouvement, perçant le côté de la tête de Harold alors que celui-ci regardait la poitrine de John monter et descendre mécaniquement. Le souffle et le cliquetis faible du respirateur envoyant de force l'air dans les poumons de Reese à travers la canule de trachéotomie remplissaient le silence momentané.

Harold regarda le visage impassible et relâché de Reese. La peau de John était pâle, ses yeux, autrefois une brillante piscine bleue, était ternes et fatigués. Finch remarqua qu'une barbe, mélange de gris argenté et d'un peu de noir, avait poussé de manière incontrôlée sur le visage de John depuis deux ou trois jours et il nota mentalement de dire à Jolène de le raser quand il sortirait.

"Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?" demanda Harold, comme tous les matins. Un autre rituel.

John cligna lentement des yeux avant que l'index de sa main gauche - la seule partie de son corps à l'exception de ses yeux qu'il était encore capable de bouger – ne commence à taper, écrivant sa réponse habituelle sur le système de communication que Harold avait mis en place et réglé pour lui.

BIEN

Les lèvres de Harold tressaillirent en un petit sourire peiné. Il savait que la déclaration n'était pas vraie. Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de John. Ces yeux expressifs avaient toujours été les premiers à trahir l'état d'esprit de Reese, ses émotions. Il avait l'habitude de les cacher derrière le regard froid et mort d'un tueur. Plus maintenant.

Finch fit ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il accepta la fausse assurance de Reese avec un petit signe de tête et commença à parler. "Nous avons reçu un nouveau numéro la nuit dernière."

Les yeux de John quittèrent le visage de Harold pour le plafond. Il avait mémorisé chaque centimètre de sa petite partie du monde. Connaissait la position exacte du moniteur cardiaque, du pied à perfusion, du respirateur. Il avait compté les trous dans les grilles métalliques couvrant les lampes fluorescentes et le nombre de carreaux au plafond au moins une douzaine de fois, et avait tenté de résoudre le mystère de la tache de café sur le plafond juste au-dessus de sa tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre.

Il laissa la voix d'Harold couler sur lui, diversion bienvenue aux souffles et aux bips des machines qui le gardait en vie et lui tenait compagnie depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

John Reese ne se plaignait pas, cependant. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était comme ça, mais ça... c'était l'enfer.

"M. Reese ? Tout va bien ?" Finch semblait inquiet et John se rendit compte que son esprit s'était égaré. Finch l'avait tenu au courant de leur petite entreprise, lui demandant son avis. Et au début, John en avait été reconnaissant, pour le sentiment d'être encore en mesure de contribuer. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Shaw savait très bien s'en sortir par elle-même avec le travail de terrain. Et... le cœur n'y était plus, désormais.

John considéra le visage inquiet de Finch, remarqua les rides profondes qui n'étaient pas là quelques semaines auparavant et la légère pâleur de sa peau. Il avait l'air fatigué. Avait les traits tirés. Et désormais, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la pression de son travail avec les numéros.

Prenant une décision, qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre il y a des semaines, John chercha des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur de communication et commença à taper sur le pavé sous son index, écrivant laborieusement mot par mot.

IL EST TEMPS QUE VOUS ARRETIEZ DE VENIR ICI HAROLD

John regarda à nouveau Harold, et vit son visage perdre ses couleurs et ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il lisait les mots. "M. Reese, je ne -"

John ferma les yeux. Finch ne finit jamais sa phrase.

C'EST DANGEREUX QUE VOUS VENIEZ ICI CHAQUE JOUR

C'EST UNE HABITUDE

LES HABITUDES PEUVENT ETRE DETECTEES

Vu l'expression sur le visage de Harold, John pouvait dire qu'il en était conscient. Cela ne le surprit pas. Finch était un génie, après tout. Il avait délibérément pris ce risque.

"Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, John. De plus, je fais attention." dit Harold calmement, le ton de sa voix indiquant __'fin de la discussion'__ _._

John secouerait la tête, s'il le pouvait. Au lieu de cela, il regarda fixement Finch, essayant de lui dire silencieusement de ne pas être un idiot. Même les hommes les plus prudents finissent toujours par commettre des erreurs. Eux, plus que quiconque, devraient le savoir.

JE VOUS SUIS INUTILE

Harold secoua la tête: "Non, John -"

UN FARDEAU

Harold se pencha en avant, pour que Reese n'ait pratiquement pas d'autre choix que de le regarder. "Maintenant écoutez. Vous ne m'êtes _pas_ inutile." Sa voix tremblait légèrement. De colère ou d'une autre émotion, John n'était pas sûr. "Vous êtes mon _ami_. Pas seulement quelque chose à jeter parce que c'est cassé."

John cligna des yeux quelques fois et Harold regretta immédiatement son choix de mots.

 _Cassé_ , c'est exactement ce qu'il est, pensa John. Au-delà du réparable. Et tant que les machines autour de lui le garderont en vie, il sera le plus grand talon d'Achille d'Harold Finch. Si seulement la balle qui avait traversé sa colonne vertébrale avait fini son travail.

Harold s'éclaircit la gorge, brisant maladroitement le silence, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement. Maintenant", dit-il, avec dans sa voix le genre de fausse énergie qui préludait à un changement forcé de sujet, "à propos de ce dont nous parlions auparavant -." Il se coupa en se rendant compte qu'il était ignoré, un nouveau message apparaissant sur l'écran.

VOUS AVIEZ DIT QUE J'AVAIS BESOIN D'UN BUT

Harold plissa les yeux, incertain d'où Reese voulait en venir. "Oui ?"

QUEL BUT AIS JE MAINTENANT

 _ _Je ne peux plus vous protéger.__ _Cette pensée occupait l'esprit de John, mais il ne l'exprimait pas. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre la réponse brusque de Finch._ _ _"Je ne vous ai pas engagé pour me protéger, M. Reese.__ _"_

Dans un premier temps, pour John, l'objectif en travaillant sur les numéros n'était vraiment que d'avoir une cause - ou un but, comme avait dit Finch - et de comprendre le mystère qu'était - et était toujours - Harold Finch. Mais en cours de route, les priorités avaient changé pour Reese. Pour lui, assurer la sécurité de l'homme qui l'avait éloigné du bord du gouffre, qui lui avait donné un travail, une maison et sa confiance, était devenu plus important que tout. Finch ne voudrait certainement pas l'entendre, mais si John ne pouvait plus le faire...

Finch lut le dernier message, refusant de faire le rapprochement. "Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, M. Reese." Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et Harold fut surpris de l'étincelle de détermination qui était revenue dans ceux de Reese.

DEBRANCHEZ MOI

Les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent et cette fois, il n'y avait plus de couleur pour quitter son visage. "Quoi ? Non !" s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Il se retourna, se frottant les tempes. Finch savait que tourner le dos à John n'était pas juste, mais il ne voulait pas en lire plus.  
Il passa sa main sur sa bouche et fit à nouveau face au lit d'hôpital, se rendant compte qu'il était en colère seulement quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. "Non, cela n'arrivera pas... et ne me le demandez _plus_."

John le regarda simplement et pour la première fois, Harold ne put supporter de le regarder, de sentir les yeux de John sur lui. "Je suis désolé", marmonna-t-il, regardant sa montre sans vraiment la voir, "mais je dois y aller."

John cligna des yeux, mais n'essaya pas de taper autre chose qui pourrait retenir Harold.

La main sur la poignée, Finch s'arrêta. "Je serai de retour dès que possible." dit-il face au bois de la porte. Il quitta la chambre de John sans un regard en arrière, boitant rapidement dans le couloir - les 127 pas - vers les portes d'ascenseur brillantes, métalliques. Il se sentait en colère. Contre John, mais surtout contre lui-même, parce que, en ce moment, il faisait exactement ce qu'il avait promis à John Reese de ne pas faire il y avait seulement quelques instants... Il l'abandonnait. Fuyant une dispute qu'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

* * *

Il se faisait tard. Le soleil s'était couché il y avait environ deux heures, mais la chambre de John ne devenait jamais complètement sombre. Ou silencieuse. Les moniteurs de l'équipement médical remplissaient la chambre d'une lueur sinistre, le bourdonnement du manchon de tension se gonflant à intervalles réguliers et le souffle rythmé du respirateur lui rappelaient toujours exactement où il était.

Harold avait rempli son ordinateur de communication de tonnes de trucs pour le distraire - des livres électroniques, des livres audios, des films ( _'sans sous-titres'_ ), etc. John avait cliqué au hasard sur un film, coupé le son, et maintenant il fixait le plafond, regardant les ombres danser avec la lumière changeante du film.

Dans quelques minutes, quelqu'un de l'équipe de nuit viendrait pour vérifier comment il allait, noterait ses constantes et partirait à nouveau, seulement pour réapparaître dans quelques heures - précisément à la même heure chaque nuit - pour faire exactement la même chose. Ses jours n'étaient pas tellement différents. Tout ce dont cet endroit avait besoin était d'une de ces horloges murales, avec son tic-tac incessant lui rappelant combien sa vie s'écoulait, une seconde étrangement lente après l'autre, tandis qu'il restait sur la touche.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais au lieu des pas légers de l'infirmière qu'il s'attendait à entendre, il fut étonné d'entendre des bruits de pattes sur le linoléum, ainsi que la démarche inégale qu'il reconnaîtrait même dans une foule sur les trottoirs animés de New York à l'heure de pointe.

La tête de Bear apparut sur le matelas à côté de sa main, poussant son membre immobile avec un léger gémissement. John souhaita pouvoir passer ses doigts dans la courte, mais douce, fourrure de l'animal, mais les commandes de son cerveau pour lever sa main se perdaient quelque part le long du chemin.

Finch se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lumière vacillante des moniteurs se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes. Il semblait être incertain, mais commença à se rapprocher de John quand il remarqua le mouvement de son doigt. Le film qui jouait quand Harold était entré fut remplacé par la fenêtre de communication.

JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS A VOUS REVOIR CE SOIR HAROLD

Harold s'arrêta à côté de la chaise, mais ne s'assit pas. Le cœur de John s'accéléra à la vue de la discrète expression sur le visage de Finch, soulignée par la teinte bleuâtre du faible éclairage de la chambre.

TOUT VA BIEN

Le visage de Finch n'avait jamais été facile à lire. Du moins pas pour une personne extérieure. Mais John savait exactement quoi chercher. Connaissait les tics du plus vieux. Un léger tressaillement de ses sourcils, un rapide clignement de ses paupières, et ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, étaient assez pour lui faire savoir que Finch se battait avec ses émotions. Luttant pour les garder étroitement enfermées, enfouies.

En fin de compte, il réussit à faire un petit sourire crispé. "Oui, M. Reese. Tout va bien."

Finch se tut, regardant tout sauf John. "Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard... je pense... nous ferions mieux de partir."

Finch commença à faire demi-tour, mais attendit poliment le message suivant que Reese lui tapait.  
 _Il devient assez doué pour ça._ C'était une pensée inopinée qui avait surgi dans l'esprit d'Harold, et qui le fit presque sourire. Mais le souvenir de John dans un fauteuil roulant le dégrisa rapidement.

ALLIEZ VOUS ME REGARDER DORMIR HAROLD

C'EST ASSEZ FLIPPANT

Cette fois, en revanche, le sourire était véritable et la posture d'Harold se détendit visiblement.

ASSEYEZ-VOUS

Finch s'exécuta, passant sa main dans la fourrure sur la tête de Bear. Ouvrant et fermant sa bouche plusieurs fois, Harold opta finalement pour un sujet sûr. "Que regardiez-vous ? Quelque chose de bien ?"

John cligna des yeux, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle le film, et répondit sincèrement.

JE NE SAIS PAS VRAIMENT

Il regarda Harold fixer l'écran, se rendant compte que ses pensées étaient partout sauf sur les mots écrits là. Il se passait bel et bien quelque chose, et John avait le sentiment que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Une petite étincelle d'espoir essaya d'embraser les ténèbres de dépression et d'impuissance - Dieu, comme il détestait se sentir impuissant - qui avaient une étroite emprise sur son être. Conscient de la vitesse à laquelle les petites flammes pouvaient s'éteindre, Reese attendit, laissant Finch rassembler ses pensées.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai réagi aujourd'hui." dit Finch à ses mains, trouvant seulement le courage de regarder John dans les yeux après avoir dit ces premiers mots. "Je crois que c'était assez inapproprié."

CA VA HAROLD

Le visage d'Harold indiquait clairement qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais il ne discuta pas, au lieu de ça, il accepta le pardon de Reese avec un léger signe de tête. Lorsque Finch continua, parlant à nouveau à ses mains, il y avait une lourdeur dans sa voix que John n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Ce n'était visiblement pas facile pour Harold. Alors qu'il était d'habitude si éloquent, ses phrases étaient formées soigneusement et avec hésitation, un léger tremblement trahissant son état émotionnel.

«J'ai pensé... à ce que vous avez dit... et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été égoïste. Que toutes mes décisions vous concernant... mon rejet initial de votre demande... tout cela était fondé uniquement sur ce que je veux. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de demander - ".

Harold s'arrêta, ses yeux quittèrent ses mains, cherchant ceux de John. Les lumières bleuâtres des moniteurs amplifiaient la couleur bleu profond des yeux de son ami. Il y avait une lueur suspecte dans les yeux de Finch, mais John n'était pas sûr si les reflets sur les lunettes de l'autre homme ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

"Je ne veux pas que vous...", Harold hésita, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire. "Je ne veux pas que vous vous en alliez, John. Mais je reconnais que ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas de moi, ou de ce qui vous semble être le mieux pour moi. Je _dois_ savoir ce que _vous_ voulez."

John laissa les mots faire leur effet, un sentiment de chaleur et d'admiration se diffusant dans son être alors que cet homme, apparemment timide, réussissait encore à l'impressionner par sa force et son dévouement. C'était la première vraie sensation qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, engourdi et incapable de bouger.

"Il y a eu pas mal de progrès dans le développement de systèmes pour aider les personnes dans votre état. J'ai lu des choses au sujet du placement d'électrodes dans le cerveau pour permettre aux patients de contrôler des ordinateurs ou d'autres appareils seulement par la simple pensée…" sa voix s'éteignit, Harold se rendant compte qu'il babillait.

POUVEZ VOUS M'IMAGINER RESTER ASSIS TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, NE FAISANT RIEN A PART PENSER

"Non", dit Harold avec un sourire triste, "non, je ne peux pas." Le sourire s'effaça alors que les yeux de Reese communiquèrent son prochain message avant même qu'il ne commence à le taper.

VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE JE VEUX

Harold baissa la tête, regardant fixement ses mains jointes sur le matelas en hochant la tête. Il avait su l'issue de cette conversation avant même qu'elle n'aie commencé, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait aimer ça.

Il regarda à nouveau John, vit l'attente pleine d'espoir dans ses yeux, la confiance illimitée que John lui accordait. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à John Reese - trahi, brûlé, plusieurs fois failli être tué et laissé pour mort par ses propres "amis" -, Harold savait que cette fidélité inconditionnelle et cette confiance étaient le plus beau cadeau que John n'aurait jamais pu lui faire. Un cadeau qu'il, jusqu'ici, avait refusé de retourner complètement.

Soudainement, il ressentit le besoin d'éliminer la disparité qui les avait empêchés d'être vraiment égaux. "Harper." dit-il, et John le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Je m'appelle Harold Harper. Je suis né le 7 septembre 1954 et j'ai grandi dans une ferme près d'une petite ville de l'Iowa."

Harold était étonné d'à quel point il était facile de se débarrasser des couches d'identités soigneusement élaborées, de mettre à nu ce qui avait été gardé secret pendant tant d'années, et dont lui-même n'était pas sûr de toujours s'en souvenir. Mais les mots et les souvenirs vinrent sans trop y penser, et le dire à John... cela lui faisait se sentir bien.

Cela prit quelques heures, mais Harold partagea tout avec John. Chaque détail de sa vie qui l'avait finalement mené là où il était maintenant. Les bons et mauvais tournants, les réussites et les pertes. John écouta patiemment, amusé et incapable d'ébranler l'image mentale qu'il avait de Harold Finch - et non _Harper_ \- travaillant dans une ferme dans un costume trois-pièces sur mesure. L'importance du moment ne lui échappait pas, cependant.

La voix d'Harold, qui était devenue rauque il y avait quelque temps, devint inaudible après qu'il eût revécu l'attentat du ferry, la douleur de perdre en un instant son seul ami Nathan et sa fiancée Grace toujours si écrasante qu'il dû faire une pause.

Il se racla la gorge, sa bouche sèche d'avoir été trop utilisée. "Bref, vous connaissez la suite."

MERCI HAROLD

A nouveau, les yeux de John en disaient plus à Harold que les mots sur l'écran ne le pourraient jamais - Gratitude. Admiration. Confiance. Chagrin. Adieu.

Harold hocha la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix pour parler. Il étendit le bras et désactiva les alarmes de la machine qui surveillait les signes vitaux de John.

Il avait renvoyé le personnel de nuit et avait informé l'équipe de jour que leurs services n'étaient désormais plus nécessaires il y avait quelques heures. Ils étaient tout seuls.

Bear gémit doucement, et lécha la main de John. D'une certaine manière, le chien savait ce qui allait se passer, et Harold dût batailler ferme pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

PRENEZ BIEN SOIN DE LUI

Harold ferma les yeux et égalisa sa respiration avant de promettre, "Je le ferai."

Sa main hésita au dessus du panneau de configuration du respirateur, sentant les yeux de John sur lui alors qu'il essayait de stabiliser ses traîtres tremblements. Ça ne marcha pas. Il sentit son sang froid échapper à son emprise, ses tremblements s'intensifiant et son souffle devenant un halètement tremblant.

"Au revoir, John." dit-il, gardant les yeux fermés alors que son doigt appuyait sur le bouton d'arrêt. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il y eu un silence absolu. Harold ouvrit les yeux, parcourut le corps de John du regard, et un sentiment d'injustice le rendit nauséeux alors qu'il fixait la poitrine immobile de son ami. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de John par eux-mêmes. Il saisit la main de John avec sa main gauche, sa main droite serrant son épaule, agissant uniquement par instinct.

Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier l'électrocardiogramme pour savoir quand ce fut fini. Bear émit un gémissement déchirant et les yeux de John continuèrent à le regarder. Mais maintenant ils étaient sans éclat, avaient perdu toute leur lumière. Il se leva, retira sa main de celle de John et se pencha sur le corps, fermant les yeux de John en passant doucement sa main sur le visage du plus jeune.

S'asseyant lourdement, il posa ses coudes sur le matelas, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Tout son corps tremblait maintenant. Bear se pressa sur le côté de la jambe d'Harold, gémissant doucement et continuant de lécher la main immobile de John.

Pour Harold ce n'était qu'une petite consolation, mais il savait que sa présence et celle de Bear ici - à ce moment - avait beaucoup compté pour John. Qu'à la fin, il n'avait pas eu à être seul.


End file.
